New begining
by Music of the wind
Summary: Anastasia has been married to ten years. She and Dimitri have two beaufiul children. When they recive news that her grandmother can no longer rule Paris can she balance her family and ruling a country?


**A new beginning**

Anastasia and Dimitri sat on the couch with their daughters Grace and Sarah. Dimitri rested his chin on top of his oldest daughter's head, "Grace is everything alright?"

The little girl didn't answer. She just climbed off her father's lap and ran into her room. Anastasia sighed, "This looks like someone needs there mother. Dimitri could you finish the story and then get Sarah into bed please."

Dimitri kissed his wife, "Sure. I love you. Sarah say goodnight to mommy."

The four year old whined, "Great grandma song."

It took Dimitri a minute to figure out what his little girl wanted. Anastasia giggled though, "Daddy will play my music box for you. Maybe he'll even let you turn the key. Can mommy have a hug?"

Sarah wrapped her mom in a hug, "Love you mommy."

Dimitri laughed, "Alright squirt lets finish this story. Then bedtime. I love you."

Meanwhile Anastasia went to her daughter Grace's room. She knocked on the door, "Grace, can we talk sweetheart?"

Anastasia heard her daughter sniffle, "Mom?"

Quietly she entered the room and sat on the end of her daughter's bed, "Hey sweetie. What's the matter? Why are you up here crying all by yourself?"

Grace sniffled, "I miss great grandma. Why does she have to live so far away?"

Anastasia lifted her ten year old daughter into her lap, "Grace you remember how I said our family is royalty? Your great grandma is the grand duchess. I think its time I gave you this."

Anastasia reached into her pocket. She pulled out a matching key. Grace read, "Forever together in Paris. Mom its beautiful."

Anastasia smiled, "Your great grandma gave me a necklace just like this when I turned ten. The day you were born she gave me one for you. Now when ever you miss her remember you are always together."

Grace hugged her mother, "Can you sing great grandma's lullaby?"

Anastasia nodded, "You'll have to sing with me. You know when you sing with great grandma right?"

Grace nodded, "I sing with her at the end."

Anastasia smiled and began to sing the familiar lullaby, "_On the wind cross the sea. Hear this song and remember. Soon you'll be home with me."_

Grace rested her head on her mother's chest and sang in a voice thick with sleep, "_Once upon a December."_

Anastasia tucked her little girl into bed, "Goodnight Grace. I love you."

Dimitri saw his wife come downstairs, "So is the crisis averted?"

Anastasia smiled, "Yep. She just really misses great grandma. God I miss her to. Do you think we can afford to go visit her?"

Dimitri took a deep breath, "I we could if she wasn't taking a boat to come and see us. She wrote me a week ago. Her ship is going to be in the docks in six days. It was supposed to be a surprise trip."

Anastasia gasped, "My grandmother is coming? Dimitri I love you."

The two of them went to bed. In the morning Anastasia woke up to hearing her lullaby being sung. She thought she was dreaming. She closed her eyes then she felt her Sarah jump on the bed, "Wake up! Mommy! Great grandma is here!"

Anastasia sat up and opened her eyes. She heard an old woman's kind voice scold, "Let your mother sleep Sarah. If you don't stop screaming grandma won't give you a peppermint candy."

Anastasia eyes welled up with tears, "Grandma. I missed you so much."

The old woman set Sarah down on the floor, "My Anastasia. My how you've grown. It does my heart good too see you safe and happy. Did Grace get my birthday present yet? If not I can give it to her now."

Anastasia sighed and inhaled her grandmother's scent, "She got it last night. She missed you so much. I thought it would make her feel better."

Anastasia's grandmother laughed, "Still enjoy peppermint I see. Now my dear its time for me to explain something to you. Anastasia remember how ten years ago I said you didn't have to become the grand duchess? Well I'm afraid that now that responsibility falls on your shoulders."

Anastasia gasped, "Grandma. What are you talking about? I can't rule. I know nothing about being a grand duchess."

Anastasia's grandma spoke in a gentle voice, "Sarah why don't you go play sweetie."

Once the little girl had left the room Anastasia's grandmother continued, "My sweet child. I'm here because I'm very sick. The illness has progressed too far. I need you to come back to Paris with me. I have to train you to lead the country with grace and beauty that would make your mother and father proud. I only have a year to do that my dear."

Anastasia couldn't make sense of what had just been said. Dimitri put his arm around his wife and spoke for her, "Of course. We will be ready to leave as soon as you are able. Your highness I'm sorry."

Anastasia took a few deep breathes. Then she threw her arms around her grandmother, "I just got you back. You promised I'd always have you. This isn't fair."

Anastasia's grandmother patted her grand daughter's back, "Yes you have me. You will always have me. Now stiff upper lip child. A duchess never cries. There that's my girl. Pull back so I can take a look at you."

Anastasia pulled back slowly. Her grandmother smiled, "Pretty as a princess. I'm so proud of you."

Dimitri came into the bedroom, "Love are you sure you are alright?"

Anastasia didn't trust her voice. Instead she just nodded. Dimitri could see past the mask of bravery and started to ask her to talk about it. His daughter Grace then came running into the bedroom, "Mom! Mom Sarah took my doll! Make her give it back!"

Dimitri laughed in spite of himself, "Grace look who is here."

Grace looked up and hugged her great grandmother, "I've missed you so much. Thank you for the necklace. I promise to keep it close to me. I love you."

Anastasia suppressed a sob with the back of her hand, "Grace your great grandma wants us to come to Paris with her. What do you think of that?"

Grace's smile turned into a frown, "I've got so many friends here. I love it in Saint Petersburg."

Dimitri got down at eye level with his daughter, "Grace. Paris is the city of love. It's the city of lights. Give it a chance and you'll see. I promise. You'll also be closer to great grandma. Now send Sarah in here and I'll get you your doll back. Then we can all start packing. Great grandma only wants to be away from home for a week. That's my girl."

A week later the family was on the boat heading to Paris. Sarah was standing next to Dimitri. She pulled on her dad's pants, "Can't see."

Dimitri picked his four year old daughter up, "There. Now is that better? Where's your mother?"

Sarah looked sad, " Momma and great grandma pracing"

Dimitri smiled, "Practicing. Sarah. Your great grandma is teaching your mother how to be a grand duchess."

Sarah looked confused, "What that?"

Dimitri rested his chin on top of his daughter's head, "Like a princess."

Sarah giggled, "Momma going to be like Snow White?"

Dimitri nodded, "Something like that. You excited?"

Sarah smiled wide, "Yes. Daddy will momma still have time for me?"

Dimitri took his daughter off his shoulders, "Of course angel. Grand duchess or not your momma loves you. Right now she is just really tense. She has a lot to learn in a short time. Why don't you go play with Grace. Don't steal her doll again though."

Sarah nodded and then went to go play with her sister.


End file.
